Je te forcerai à me dire ces trois mots
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Takano a vraiment envie de les entendre, ces trois mots, et pour ca, il est prêt à employer tous les moyens. Qui est-ce qui va morfler? C'est notre Ritsu, bien-sûr !


Bonjour, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic, bonne lecture.

Titre : Je te forcerai à me redire ces trois mots

Pairing: Takano/ Ritsu

Rating : M

Il y avait à présent quelques mois que Ritsu était devenu éditeur dans la section manga Shojo. Lorsqu'on lui avait appris la nouvelle de son transfert dans ce département, le pauvre Ritsu espérant être placé en littérature était tombé de haut.

Et bizarrement, c'était apparemment loin d'être terminé. Pénétrant dans ce qui avait l'air plus proche d'un dépotoir que d'un bureau, il y avait découvert des hommes débordant d'une sorte d'aura maléfique, stressés par les délais que leur imposait leur travail.

Cela aurait pu être pire, et Ritsu avait cette personnalité d'essayer tant bien que mal de voir les choses positivement. Mais ça, il ne l'avait vraiment pas prévu. Cette personne dont les traits lui paraissaient si familiers...

Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler. Peut-être un manque de volonté, ou une peur inconsciente de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Car oui, cet homme était bel et bien son premier amour. Son Saga-Sempai... L'adolescent qu'il était à ce moment la le faisait bien rire à présent, même si au fond, il restait le même : le jeune homme naif et souriant qui avait fait sa déclaration à son Sempai.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de le fuir. Il ressentait de la peur, il avait mal, et se sentait incapable d'aimer à nouveau. Chaque jour, Ritsu sentait son cœur battre lorsque Takano se trouvait un peu trop proche de lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de résister, de ne pas refaire la même et stupide erreur de retomber une autre fois amoureux du même homme. Chose inutile en soi, il avait déjà perdu le combat.

Après une autre dure journée de travail, il faillit manquer le dernier train, sautant dedans à la dernière minute, soupirant d'un air soulagé. Ritsu s'assit, repensant aux événements de la journée. Demain, il devrait penser à appeler une auteur pour obtenir des nouvelles de son avancée sur le dernier tome de sa série.

Fatigué, il somnola pendant tout la durée du trajet. Lorsque le nom de la station où il devait s'arrêter se fit entendre, il sursauta, se reprit et sortit. Prenant son temps, il arriva devant la porte de chez lui. Pestant contre ses clefs qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver, Ritsu porta ses mains à ses joues. Quand il mit enfin la main dessus, il ouvrit la porte et tenta ensuite de la refermer sur son passage.

Une main l'arrêta.

Ritsu resta interdit devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Takano-san était là.

Il rentra avec lui dans l'appartement, puis finalement, prit la parole :

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Ritsu répliqua, piqué au vif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne t'évite p...

Il fut stoppé par Takano qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ritsu ouvrit la bouche, surpris par ce geste, ce qui permit au brun de glisser sa langue et de jouer avec celle de son amant, tandis que celui-ci luttait pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun gémissement.

-Je te forcerai à me redire ces trois mots, Onodera.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et paniqua. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui dire ces mots ? Ces trois petits mots étaient quelque chose qu'il se refusait à dire dorénavant. C'était le seul moyen de se protéger. Une telle faiblesse ne lui serait pas permise une deuxième fois.

Takano le déposa délicatement sur le lit, faisant attention à lui comme à la chose la plus précieuse de son existence. Il attrapa ses poignets, afin de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Il avait tant attendu un moment comme cela. Takano commença à dévêtir le jeune homme, qui bien évidemment manifesta son mécontentement. Le brun lui chuchota doucement des paroles rassurantes, tout en continuant ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Toi aussi, déshabille-moi, Ritsu.

Ledit Ritsu rougit violemment, mais ne se résigna pas si facilement.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne le ferait pas.

Jamais.

Il devait trouver le moyen de ne pas succomber. Et vite.

Trop tard. Takano avait attrapé une de ses mains, pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chemise. Ritsu laissa tomber ses dernières barrières. Il en avait tellement envie. Ce contact lui avait tant manqué...

Takano caressa la peau de son amant, avec ses mains, sa bouche. Ritsu ne put retenir ses gémissements. Le brun titilla légèrement de ses dents les tétons du plus jeune et un gémissement plus puissant que les autres se fit entendre.

Ritsu couvrit sa bouche, ayant honte.

Takano sourit.

Il était à présent temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Takano entra un doigt, puis deux en Ritsu, qui se cambra. Il finit néanmoins par s'habituer à cette présence, les mains de son amant caressant sa verge et l'incitant à se détendre.

Mais les doigts furent rapidement remplacés par quelque chose de plus imposant. Ritsu cria, et retint ensuite son souffle. Takano reprit ses caresses, aidant le jeune homme en lui procurant le plaisir dont il avait besoin pour effacer cette douleur.

Il entendit son amant murmurer.

-S'il te plait, bouge...

Takano ne se fit pas prier et dissimula un nouveau sourire. Il allait et venait en Ritsu.

- Je t'aime, Sempai, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Le plus jeune fut aussi le plus rapide à venir, juste avant son amant, qui s'écroula sur lui, fatigué par cet orgasme.

Ritsu s'endormit dans les bras de son amant, visiblement heureux.

Takano déposa un baiser sur le front de Ritsu et susurra :

-Moi aussi.

OWARI

C'était mon premier lemon, je suis désolée il n'est pas encore parfait car c'est seulement un premier essai. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine.


End file.
